swtor_rp_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ish'mael Decksteel
'Ish'mael Decksteel ' was a Force-sensitive human male Jedi Master. He was the son of Jedi Knight Mikhail Decksteel and Senator Samantha Goldshot. After his mother died in labor, Ish'mael was taken by Jedi Master Satele Shan to the planet Tython to be raised by the Jedi Order, out of sight of the Sith Empire. Afterword he became a apprentice to Satele Shan and finally succeed at the rank of Knight. Then he was succeeded by his old master to become the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order until The Sith Empire came and destroy the Order. Ishmael blamed himself and begin his hiding. Until he return to Tython where he found the new Order call "Sokan" which he would be able to redeem himself. Background Information Early Life Ishmael Decksteel was born in the year 3997 BBY to the Human Jedi Knight Milhail Decksteel, who was the descendant of the legendary Jedi Mikhail and Samantha Decksteel. Born on , Decksteel was recruited into the Jedi Order like his father, though Tasiele was the subject of a political controversy not long after his sister's birth—Decksteel's controversial belief that one could draw strength from attachment alarmed the Galactic Republic, which feared that she would fall to the dark side of the Force like his famous ancestor. The Republic pressured the Order into exiling Tasiele to an uninhabited planet in the Outer Rim Territories. When the political controversy eventually died down, the Order attempted to retrieve the Jedi Knight, but Tasiele was nowhere to be found—the only thing the Order could locate in Tasiele's abandoned dwelling was a series of journals written to Ish'Mael, which it delivered to the missing Jedi's daughter.Apprenticed to Jedi Master Satele Shan, Decksteel studied the ways of the Force as a Padawan[ until 3681 BBY, when she traveled to the Republic's Senate Under Shan's tutelage, Shan learned how to wield and fight with the blue double-bladed lightsaber that she constructed for herself. He also guided the Padawan through some of the Jedi Trials, though his ascension to Knighthood was not completed by the end of that year. The reconstituted Sith Empire soon began attacking the edges of the Republic, instigating the Great Galactic War. Jedi Order Afterwords, he stayed around the temple, training and meditating with his Master. While they do their missions together in the galaxry. Satele Shan was impress of him with the force because of his training and skills, she was proud of him and continues to train him more. Galatic Empire War Rise of the Sith Empire "For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Republic. Before the dark times. Before the Sith Empire." Returning to the Republic, the trio brought word of the Sith attack, though by the time the Jedi Council learned the news, the Empire had already launched an invasion in the Minos Cluster, an attack on Sluis Van, and blockaded the Rimma Trade Route.The Council requested several debriefings of Decksteel, and the Padawan was even permitted to sit in on one of the Council's strategic discussions. He was present at the Jedi Temple when a contingent of Jedi, including the Kel Dor Gnost-Dural, departed the capital planet of Coruscant for the occupied Minos Cluster, and she witnessed the riots that broke out across Coruscant as a result. Decksteel then spent the next part of the war partnered with various Jedi Masters while Shan was with her troops before he was apprenticed to the Togruta Jedi Master Dar'Nala, who helped him become a full-fledged Jedi Knight. A diplomat and political strategist, Dar'Nala helped to temper her student's aggression and impatience, and Decksteel became one of the Republic's most famous champions in the years to come.In 3671 BBY, Decksteel and Dar'Nala were stationed at the Temple when news arrived of the Republic's victory at the first Battle of Bothawui, and his meditation was interrupted by intense cheering that echoed across the planet from the Senate Plaza. Battle of Alderaan Ishmael and Satele was present during the Battle of Alderaan. He and She joined the battle with the Republic reinforcements, after almost all of the Republic troopers who were stationed on the planet were either captured or killed. She came to the rescue of Jace Malcom seconds before he was to be executed. While Ishmael lead the other squad to fight other Sith's troops or the Sith Inquistor She repelled the Sith Warriors that were holding him with a Force Wave. She then charged toward Darth Malgus and after cutting through the thick Sith lines, she engaged him in lightsaber combat with a saberstaff. After clashing for a few moments, Malgus managed to strike Satele, forcing her to fall on her knees. Guarding herself, She then Force-pulled a tree and collapsed its trunk, forcing the Sith to disengage to avoid being crushed. The two force-users then started battling again, on top of the fallen tree. Malgus soon Force-pushed Satele into another tree, going in for the killing blow. Satele, however, was able to jump above him. Malgus took this moment of vulnerability to cut through the hilt of Satele's double-bladed lightsaber. He then went in for another killing blow. Without a lightsaber Satele had very few options. Weaponless, Shan saved herself by channeling The Force itself, stopping Darth Malgus' lightsaber with her bare hands. Malcom then charged the Sith Lord and they scuffled for a few seconds. Reaching a stalemate in their fight, Malcom revelead an activated thermal detontator in his hand. The blast threw both of the combants backwards, Malgus being the first to rise. Satele then stepped in and Force-pushed Malgus into a rock face. As Malgus attempeted to resist the force push, Satele launched a stronger Force-push, that completely obliterated the rock face, defeating him.He then walked back over to Malcolm and Satele, who launched a flare into the air to signal that there were survivors of the Sith attack. Duel against a Sith Lord Training on Tython Ish'mael took Unidentified Fortitude-class shuttle down to the planet's surface and arrived at the remote meditation temple known as the Masters' Retreat. There, the student met with Jedi Knight Derrin Weller, who was about to send the Jedi to the Jedi Temple in order to meet with the other Masters, when Weller received an emergency signal from a Bith apprentice named Unaw Aharo. Aharo reported that Tython's native Flesh Raiders had begun to swarm into the nearby Tythonian Gnarls region, armed with blasters and headed for the Jedi outpost in the area. As the Gnarls Outpost was relatively undefended, Weller decided to send him to reinforce the Jedi in the Gnarls, and the student took an air taxi across the lake to the outpost. After the Jedi fought off a number of attacks by the violent Flesh Raiders with a vibrosword, the apprentice was contacted again by Weller, who had also joined the fight at the Outpost. Weller had learned that the Flesh Raiders were entering the area through a nearby cave, but as the other Jedi were busy holding back the attack and Weller had been wounded, the Jedi Master asked the apprentice to seal the cave. Across the Gnarls, the Jedi entered the cave and fought a path through the Flesh Raiders that were headed the other way until the student finally reached the end of the main cave. There, the learner found a wounded Aharo, whom two Flesh Raiders and a Human were holding captive in front of the entrance to a tunnel that branched off the main cave—the tunnel that the Flesh Raiders were using to enter the Gnarls. When the apprentice reached the back of the cave, the Human, a Dark Jedi named Callef, prepared to execute Aharo with his lightsaber and informed the injured Bith that he would be the first of many Jedi to fall. However, when the second Jedi interrupted the conversation, Callef instead turned his blade on the stronger of the two apprentices and attacked the newly arrived Ish'mael. Yet even with only a vibrosword, the apprentice was able to fend off Callef's attacks and kill both the Dark Jedi and his Flesh Raider guards. As Callef's weapon fell to the floor, another figure arrived: Jedi Master and Council member Orgus Din, who was relieved to find the two young Jedi alive. When the Master recovered Callef's saber from the fallen Human's body, Din was troubled by a strange sense of familiarity in the weapon's design, but used the Force to collapse the next part of tunnel and end the threat to the Gnarls. Before he escorted the wounded Aharo to safety, Din told the other apprentice to go to the Jedi Temple and wait to be contacted. At the Temple, a Mirialan apprentice named Aven directed the learner to speak with Master Muheeda, a renowned Jedi Master and teacher, for advice and training. However, as the apprentice entered the Temple, Grand Master Satele Shan herself contacted the learner and requested a meeting in her personal chambers. The Grand Master applauded the student's defeat of Callef, but questioned the young Jedi on the role of emotion and reminded the learner to look to the Jedi Code for guidance. Shan then escorted the apprentice to the Council chamber, where the other members of the Council questioned the student on the events in the Gnarls. Master Satele surprised the rest of the Council when she declared that she would take on the Ish'mael as his own Padawan, her first student in a decade. After the Council meeting, Satele met with his new apprentice in her private chambers, and gave the Padawan full access to his personal supplies. Though Din expressed his preference of action over discussion, she also reminded her new student of the values of considering the consequences before acting, and then gave the Jedi a new assignment: speak with Sumari, the matriarch of the nearby Twi'lek settlement Kalikori village, and find out what the villagers knew of the Flesh Raiders' recent activity. When the Padawan arrived at the village, the sick matriarch was resentful that the Jedi had only approached the villagers because of an attack on the Order itself, and revealed that her scouts had witnessed the attack on the Gnarls Outpost. However, she agreed to reveal what her people knew of the Flesh Raiders' movements for a price: the apprentice had to relieve the Flesh Raiders of a nearby weapons cache so that the villagers could protect themselves. At that point, the matriarch was forced to retire because of her illness, and her daughter Ranna Tao'Ven and the Scout Chief Moorint took over the negotiations. Moorint wanted the Padawan to destroy the weapons and deny the Flesh Raiders a tactical advantage, but Tao'Ven believed that the village would be better off if the Jedi recovered the weapons instead of destroying them, so that the village could defend itself. After the Jedi thought over the matter, Ish agreed with Tao'Ven and decided to recover the weapons. When he fought through the Flesh Raiders to the weapons cache high in the Upper Hollows region of the Tythos Ridge mountains, the apprentice discovered an old astromech droid named T7-O1 locked inside. After Teeseven's restraining bolt was removed, Ish learned that the droid was a reconnaissance droid for the Order, and the pair returned to Kalikori with the weapons. After the pair witnessed a villager named Saylew—whose wife had died in an attack while the Padawan was gone—angrily arguing with Din and Tao'Ven, the Jedi gave the weapons to the settlers. The Padawan then showed Din the recording that Teeseven had made of a mysterious figure that issued orders to Callef and the Flesh Raiders, and Din recognized the voice of the figure when shown the hologram. Din refused to elaborate further, however, and sent the Padawan to investigate the recent sightings of Flesh Raiders in the ruins of the ancient temple of Kaleth while he discussed the figure with the rest of the Council. The Padawan fought a number of ancient defense droids that guarded the ruins of the Jedi's predecessors, the Je'daii Order, and followed the Flesh Raiders' trail into a cavern. After the Jedi defeated the Flesh Raiders within the tunnel, the Padawan emerged in a remote meditation shrine where several Flesh Raiders waited. The apprentice was stunned when the Flesh Raiders' leader called the Padawan "Je'daii," realizing that the natives could in fact speak. The apprentice also learned that the Flesh Raiders could use the Force when their leader threw Ish backward. Despite the natives' advantage of surprise, the Jedi managed to best the Flesh Raiders in combat. At that point Master Bela Kiwiiks, another member of the Council, arrived with her Padawan Kira Carsen, as they had been sent to reinforce Shan's apprentice if necessary. When the Togruta Jedi Master searched the body of the Flesh Raiders' leader after the Padawan told her of its use of the Force, she was disturbed to find an ancient holocron on the corpse. However, Kiwiiks and her apprentice were about to embark on another mission off-world, so she asked Din's student to plant surveillance monitors in the ruins so that the Order could monitor the area and ensure that the Flesh Raiders did not return. Despite the presence of the war droids in the area, the Padawan was able to place the three devices across the ruins. Presently, Master Shan sent a holomessage requesting that Ish meet him back at Kalikori village. In the matriarch's complex, Din informed his Padawan that the Order had begun preparations to stop the Flesh Raiders' newly coordinated attacks by striking at their recently discovered command base in the Tythos Ridge. However, the base was protected by a shield generator on a nearby mountain, so Din had decided to send his apprentice to destroy the generator. The Jedi Master also revealed the identity of the hooded figure from before: it was the Nautolan Bengel Morr, Din's former Padawan, who had disappeared ten years earlier during the Sacking of Coruscant, in which the Sith Empire assaulted the Republic capital planet of Coruscant at the end of the Great Galactic War, which had preceded the Cold War. After His master warned his student not to engage Morr if the Dark Jedi was nearby, But She sent Din to help him. Din left to join the Jedi forces in preparation for the upcoming assault. Ish'mael headed into the mountains and stormed the cave complex where the generator was located; the apprentice shut down the shield despite the natives' resistance. However, when the shield was deactivated, Bengel Morr contacted the Jedi and told the Padawan of his goal: the destruction of the Jedi Order, whose weakness he believed had allowed the Sith to win the Great Galactic War. The apprentice rushed back to Kalikori village to warn Din, but Tao'Ven—who had been appointed matriarch after her mother's death—had not yet received any news about Din's mission. Their conversation was interrupted when a villager named Eseni rushed into the building, shouted that the village's crop fields were under attack by the Flesh Raiders. Tao'Ven begged the Padawan to stop the Flesh Raiders, and the apprentice ventured into the village's agricultural fields to defeat the saboteurs and deactivate the toxin mines that the natives had deployed to destroy Kalikori's crops. Master Din arrived not long after the fight, and informed Ish'mael that the Jedi had discovered the locations of many more Flesh Raider camps across Tython—too many for the Order to send only Masters. Therefore, the Council had authorized Din to send Ish on a mission alone to destroy a Flesh Raider camp in the ruins of Kaleth. While Din embarked on his own assignment, the Padawan traveled to Kaleth and located the Flesh Raiders' base in the cave system known as the Forsaken Den. However, Ish'mael found a mortally wounded Selkath Jedi Knight named Laotah just within the entrance, and the injured Jedi explained that he had been investigating Flesh Raider activity on the surveillance devices that he had installed previously. Laotah had been caught by surprise when the Flesh Raiders inside the cave attacked him and brutally beat him with the Force before they stole his lightsaber. After the Jedi promised to recover the Selkath's weapon, the apprentice stayed with Laotah until he succumbed to his wounds and died, and then attacked the camp within the Forsaken Den. After the Jedi defeated the Flesh Raider who had stolen Laotah's lightsaber and retrieved the weapon, which was broken in the battle, He contacted Din to report the success. However, the Jedi Master had detected an emergency alert from Kalikori, and he ordered his Padawan to meet him at the village immediately. When the Padawan arrived at Kalikori, the apprentice's Master was nowhere to be found. The Padawan questioned Tao'Ven as to the source of the alert, but she claimed that they had not sent any messages and that Din had never arrived at the village. A scan by Teeseven, whom Din had left at the complex, confirmed that the Jedi Master was not present in the area. While they talked, the Jedi was suddenly shot from behind with a stun bolt and Teeseven with an ion blast. The Padawan awoke quickly to find that Tao'Ven was standing over the pair, in mid-argument with Saylew, Moorint, and Eseni. Tao'Ven sought to stop them from killing the Padawan, as she claimed that the Jedi was not part of the deal, and Saylew revealed to the Padawan that Bengel Morr had made a pact with the villagers a few hours earlier—if they delivered Din to him, Morr's Flesh Raider forces would stop their attacks on the village. However, Morr had changed the terms and demanded the death of Ish'mael as well. Before violence could break out, He was able to influence the villagers to put down their weapons and leave. When the apprentice confronted Tao'Ven, she begged for the Jedi's forgiveness—her inexperience and her grief over her mother's recent death had allowed the others to convince her. When Tao'Ven asked what she should do, the Jedi told her to atone for her crimes and strive to make up for them for the rest of her life. After she thanked the Padawan, the young Twi'lek told the Jedi and the newly reactivated Teeseven that Morr had taken Din to a location called the Forge, which was a machine that the ancient Jedi used to construct lightsabers. Teeseven and the Padawan immediately contacted A-4P0, one of the protocol droids at the Temple Archives, and told the droid to send the location of the Forge to Teeseven right away. The pair raced south and headed through a tunnel behind the Tythos River's waterfall to reach the remains of a ruined city that was filled with Flesh Raiders. As they fought their way through Morr's massed Flesh Raider forces, the Padawan and Teeseven crossed the ruins and entered the canyon where the ancient Forge stood. The Padawan found Morr and two of the Flesh Raiders whom he had trained as Force Adepts at the base of the Forge's steps, where the unconscious body of Din lay at the Dark Jedi's feet. Disdainful of his former Master's new apprentice, Morr commanded his Adepts to kill the Jedi and joined them in their attack upon the Padawan. However, the Dark Jedi greatly underestimated the other Jedi's skill and strength, a mistake that caused their duel to end in his defeat: despite Morr's experience and use of a lightsaber, the younger apprentice quickly defeated the two Flesh Raiders and engaged the Nautolan, driving Morr back and ultimately disarming him. As he acknowledged the apprentice's power, Morr claimed that he understood his destiny now: he would be the Padawan's herald, and asked the Jedi to allow him to leave and prepare the galaxy for the apprentice's rise to power. However, Ish refused and knocked out the Nautolan before waking up Din, who congratulated the student on the recent battle and the decision to spare Morr's life. Din gave his Padawan the components necessary to build a lightsaber, and told the apprentice to enter the Forge and craft a weapon while Din himself took the unconscious Morr back to the Temple. The apprentice ascended the steps and activated the ancient machine, which the Jedi used to construct a lightsaber with the Force through deep meditation. However, the opening of the Forge awoke a sleeping jurgoran in one of the canyon's caves below, and the savage beast ascended the cliff to reach the narrow bridge that spanned the ravine. The jurgoran blocked Teeseven and the Padawan's path to the cave tunnel which the pair had come through, and the Jedi was forced to kill the beast with the newly crafted lightsaber in order to reach safety. Once the Jedi returned to the Temple, the Padawan met with the Council once more, and Grand Master Shan conferred the title of Jedi Knight upon the Padawan in recognition for bravery and the Jedi's role in the halting of Morr's invasion. After Shan requested the Jedi's advice on how to handle Tao'Ven, who had turned herself over to the Order for judgment, the Knight suggested that she be allowed to return to her people and that the Jedi form an alliance with the villagers. As she acknowledged the young Jedi's words as the right course of action, Shan then ordered the new Knight to take a shuttle to Coruscant to help Master Kiwiiks and her Padawan locate a dark threat that they had detected on the planet. Taking on a Padawan Taking another Padawan More is coming! First Duel against Sith Inquistor After the War Restoring the Jedi Order The Cold War came to a close with the signing of the Treaty of Courscant a peace treaty between the Republic and the Empire that forced the Sith Empire to remain within pre-established borders, though the remnants of the once-powerful military force disappeared into the Regions.Decksteel continued to seek out Jedi lore, hoping to find information that the Sith Empire had erased. He was aided by Peter Lockthorne, an explorer and member of the Jedi Order. Lockthorne was older enough to remember the Jedi Knights before the Fall of Courscant, and he did believe the Sith's plans about how the Jedi would bring in the peace for Republic. Lockthorne, who believed that the return of the Jedi Order was essential to bring balance to the Force, became a valuable ally for both Decksteel. Fulfilling the wish of Jedi Master Satele Shan, Decksteel set out to begin training a new Generation of Jedi passing on everything that he had learned in his own training. He taught a number of Jedi disciples, and took on a apprentice, the son of Organa and the parents could tell that the apprentice felt the pull of the dark side of the Force and feared he was much like the sith, so they sent him to be trained by Decksteel in the hopes that it would help him. Instead, his Apprentice became corrupted by a being called Kwagar Octa, a dark Force user who led the Grand Imperial Order as its Supreme Leader—and believed that a new generation of Jedi would destroy the resurgent Imperial war machine. His Apprentice took on a new name and the new apprentice apparently destroying everything Decksteel had tried to build. Feeling responsible for what happened, Decksteel vanished into exile. No one knew for sure where he went, but those closest to him believed he went off in search of the first Jedi Temple. The Jedi Master eventually discovered the location of the Temple on an aquatic planet named Ahch-To, where he made his exile. To those who knew what Decksteel was seeking, there remained a way to find him: after destroying the Jedi, the Empire had begun to seek out the thousands of Jedi temples scattered across the galaxy, with the aim to prevent anyone from discovering the lost secrets of the Order. As such, Imperial authorities discovered the locations of some of the first Jedi temples, including the one on Ahch-To. The information remained within the archives of the Empire, the access to which was severely restricted after the Cold War. The Grand Imperial Order was able to acquire most of the map, save for a fraction which was apparently stolen by Peter Lockthorne. As he had downloaded most of the information possessed by the Empire during his time on the Droid, Skywalker's faithful astromech, was also able to recover the contents of the map, but only by going into low power mode, which allowed him to sort through the wealth of information present in the Empire's archives. Into exile Absent though he may have been from galactic affairs, Decksteel's story was nonetheless a thing of myth and legend in certain corners of the galaxy. His exploits in the Cold War were known to the Jedi Peacekeepers, a band of freedom fighters led by now-Peter Lockthorne to the rise of the Sith Empire.A fighter pilot learned that Threepio, who also served in the Peacekeepers, knew Decksteel and asked the droid to tell her a story about his former master. C2-N2 regaled her with the tale of Decksteel's encounter with a stranger on Hoth, and how Decksteel kept his promise to his family and indeed returned to Hoth. Members of the Grand Imperial Order, however, had a less-than-ideal view of the Jedi Master; the GIO taught their followers, including their soldiers and staff that Skywalker was an enemy who helped destroy the Sith Empire. Despite knowing about Skywalker, the mystical elements of his life, as well as the Jedi in general, were seen as mythic rather than historic. .]] 5 years after the Battle of Alderaan, Satele Shan sent his brother Ivan to Tatoonie to find Peter Lockthorne and recover the map to Decksteel's alleged location, as she hoped her apprentice would return and help in the fight against the dark side. The Sith Order also learned of the map and sought it so they could destroy the Jedi. Lockthorne gave the map to Ivan and his faithful partner. While they escape from the Grand Imperial Order BB-8 came into the possession of a Female Jedi named Vera Decksteel. Vera believed that her father was only a myth, but she too possessed a latent Force ability that she had not yet discovered. She teamed with Ivan and Peter. After Vera discovered the lightsaber that once belonged to both Mikhail and Ish in the castle by a person a one thousand year old being who had knowledge of the Force, she began to unlock her own Force abilities. Ish's map fragment was soon combined with Ish'sDroid Map's, and together they provided a complete map to Decksteel's location. Vera took the lightsaber with her and found the old Jedi Master on an island on a remote world, presenting him with his father's old weapon as a symbol of the only hope that the galaxy had left. Joining the Sokan Order More is coming in soon! Skillful and Abilition Despite his preference for diplomacy, Ish'mae, was one of the greatest swordsmen and Force-users in Jedi history. As a young Jedi Padawan, Decksteel showed much potential, through feats such as resisting a memory wipe (being renewed) at the hands of the Syndicat,and defeating a corrupted Bruck Chun in a lightsaber duel. He accomplished the prior by placing Force barriers all around his mind,something only a Jedi Master should be able to do.This displayed not only his strength in the Force but also his strength of character. Lightsaber training Ish'mael as one of the greatest lightsaber duelists of his time. A natural swordsman, Decksteel's ability was evident even at a young age.During his training under Satele Shan,Ish'mael chose to specialize in Ataru,his relatively advanced skills reinforced by his youth and stamina, which helped compensate for his relative inexperience.While he relied on the acrobatics to flank his opponents, and to facilitate his strong penchant for physical attacks, Decksteel largely eschewed the more impractical elements of Ataru, such as the open flourishes, favoring more simplistic and direct moves. In addition to Ataru, Decksteel also studied Shien, as evidenced by his accurate blast-deflections and his occasion use for the reversed grip, and Niman, to develop his ability to incorporate Force abilities into his fighting form.He also studied the martial art Tae-Jitsu, and was very fond of chaining hand-to-hand combat strikes into his lightsaber sequences. His degree of skill with this martial art was such that he was able to break the knee of the hulking Inquistor with a well placed kick, though it should be noted that Sith Inquistor's knee had been weakened from repeated trauma earlier in the duel.Decksteel also displayed an early interest in studying Form VII, specifically Satele's Vaapad variant, but Satele refused to let him study it. Ultimately, Jedi Master's death due to Ataru's lack of defensive capabilities prompted Decksteel to abandon Form IV as his primary style, but he mastered it nonetheless. Decksteel began studying the defensive Soresu, intending to create a hybrid between it and Ataru to compensate for Form IV's aforementioned lack of defense.Though Soresu eventually became his primary fighting form, he implemented elements of Ataru into his swordplay from time to time. Ten years of study into Form III resulted in Decksteel developing an extraordinary amount of proficiency in the form. His tight defense and energy-efficient moves stood him in good stead against masterful gunslingers such as Bounty Hunter, or during the chaotic firefights of the First Battle of Alderaan. However, Decksteel's Soresu proved unable to effectively counter Dooku's skills during their first confrontation. On that occasion, Malgus's elegant Makashi strokes and jabs worked away at Ish'mael's defense; many of Kenobi's cutting parries missed Dooku's blade entirely, while Malgus's feints confused the Jedi and forced him to retreat, ultimately bringing him down. Over the course of the Great Galactic Wars, Decksteel continued to develop his technique. His blast-deflection skills were further homed to the point where Decksteel could literally walk unscathed through what were described as hornet-swarms of blasterfire, single-handedly deflecting blasts from all directions simultaneously. Thousands of hours of sparring and practice sessions considerably advanced his skills as a duelist as well.Even unarmed, Ish'mael was a formidable opponent, evading enemy attacks and working his way inside their defense to physically assault them, as he did against Malgus and Revan.In addition to Soresu, would also master and incorporate elements of Shii-Cho and Niman into his fighting style.He also seemed to have been well versed in the art of Jar'Kai, which was perhaps most prominently displayed during his duel with Sith Brothers . His mastery of dual-blade combat allowed him to hold his own against both brothers, and he even managed to break Dark Lord's left knee and sever his left arm. The dual ultimately ended as a stalemate when the Sith Lord used his Force powers to briefly incapacitate Decksteel , giving the Sith brothers time to escape. Earlier on, he momentarily used Jar'Kai against couple of siths. Force Power Romantic relationships Gallery Tumblr_nesammVcZU1rmx3eno1_1280.jpg|The Grand Master himself! Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Force-Sensitive